


I Need You To Tell Me You Love Me

by zenon21



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenon21/pseuds/zenon21
Summary: Set in an after party after Wimbledon 2008. Short and sweet. :)
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I Need You To Tell Me You Love Me

That room could have been filled with every player and staff member from Wimbledon, but it’s as if Roger had an angelic glow surrounding him wherever he walked. Rafa’s head immediately turned when he entered, almost on command, like Rafa couldn’t control it. Not that he was complaining. 

Roger had opted for a more casual look that evening, and Rafa understood, the stuffy formality of Wimbledon could get very tiring after two weeks. Rafa then saw Mirka by his side and his heart fell slightly. After such a gruelling five hour match, Rafa forgot Mirka existed. Sharing the court with Roger was such an intimate and intoxicating experience, it was as if the entire world dissolved around them as the ball flew off the worn out grass. Rafa observed as Roger smiled and shook hands, occasionally patting a few backs as he walked through the crowd. Mirka was by his side, but Rafa knew she was never a fan of these types of after parties, especially after a tough loss.

“Why bother coming? It’s all for the press anyway. Might as well just stay home and not have to put up this persona” she had told Rafa, drunk, at one of these parties. He never told Roger about it, he didn’t need to know. Because Rafa knew it was never a persona with Roger, he genuinely wanted to come and see everyone, win or lose. However, something was off with Roger today, Rafa could sense it. Though Roger was smiling and talking as if everything was normal, Rafa could almost see that ghostly disguise wisp away if he looked long enough. Rafa looked at the clock, it was just over an hour after the event had begun. Roger was never late. Without realising it, his feet began to move toward his “rival,” Rafa’s natural instinct to protect Roger had kicked in. He brushed through the crowd, mumbling an “excuse me” every once and a while, attention fixated on Roger. Each step felt as if Rafa were floating, and by the time he reached Roger he thought he would be able to touch the ceiling. Mirka noticed Rafa approaching and silently slipped away from conversation, wanting a drink or two. Or perhaps she knew something deeper. Either way, Rafa appreciated it. Roger was easier to talk to the less people around. 

“Roger! Good for you to finally join us.” Rafa’s hand found its way to Roger’s lower back, a natural resting spot. Roger’s eyes met Rafa’s, and a split second of time passed before a dangerously sweet smile developed on Roger’s face as he pulled the younger man into a hug.

“Rafa, I was hoping to see you!” As he pulled away, it was written on his face, “help me.” Rafa knew the feeling. 

“I need to use the restroom, care to join?” Roger could only nod, and Rafa subtly grabbed Roger’s hand as they exited to a nearby hallway. They walked silently, hand in hand, for a minute until they knew they were far enough from the party where it was safe. The boom of the music from inside still echoed throughout the building, but it was a much quieter area, a small bench in a deserted hallway. Roger sat down and Rafa kneeled in front of him, taking both of Roger’s hands in his own.

“Rogelio, what is it? You are unwell.” Rafa’s thumbs stroked the backs of Roger’s hands in a soothing motion. Roger looked down to them and cleared his throat. He almost spoke when a small sob escaped him. Rafa quickly sat down next to him and cradled his head into Rafa’s chest, letting him cry silently. 

“It is ok, I knew you were not doing well. Let it out. It is ok, Rogelio.” Roger let out a slight laugh, and Rafa made a confused hum.

“You,” Roger looked up to make eye contact with Rafa, “are the only person I would let call me that.” Rafa said nothing in return, letting Roger have his moment. “And it kills me to see that smile, it kills me because… God Rafa I can’t even say it. Losing to you, it’s extra painful because I, I always will root for you, but I want to win too, you know? If only..”

“There are no draws in tennis, my sweet Roger, we cannot both get the trophy.”

“But if there were, Rafa. I would take every draw with you. For us.”

“If only the world knew you felt that way. They think you selfish, ungrateful.”

“They will know. I promise. Some day.” Rafa stroked Roger’s cheek. He could see Rafa looking at his lips, but Rafa needed something first.

“Say it. Right here. No one else is around.” Roger’s eyes flickered up to Rafa’s, and they both held their breath for a moment.

“I love you, Rafa. I love you. So much. God, I love you so much.” Tears again fell down Roger’s cheeks, and this time Rafa shared the emotion. He clasped Rogers' face in his hands and put their foreheads together.

“You have… no idea how long I have waited for that. Since the day I met you. I knew all along, my sweet Rogelio. I love you too, always. I love you always.”

Their kiss was sweet and warm, with a hint of salt from their shared tears. Not like a firework, but like biting into a freshly made chocolate chip cookie. It was everything Rafa had dreamed. He brought Roger into an embrace and buried his head into Roger’s shoulder as if he would float away if he were to let go.

And they stayed like that for a while, content, and in love.


End file.
